x_menroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheWiseOne
Welcome Hi, welcome to XmenRolePlay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheWiseOne page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Yo OMG, you DO know X-men.....WIN!! Nhlott 03:32, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Sooo Is there usually this little ppl operating the wiki? Cuz the lack of feedback is KILLING me..... Make a page for your claim or it will be deleted....you have until saturday DragoonFlareJR 23:03, July 3, 2011 (UTC) To be a part of the team you cannot be a student. You have to be deemed old enough by the head of Xavier institute or be older than 18. But you can join as an intern for a couple missionsDragoonFlareJR 00:26, July 5, 2011 (UTC) User Rights youre now a admin but I also made you a bureaucrat because I bet you know more and a way lot more about x men then me. Also, if I go a bit inactive, you can take my place. Sorrow[[User_talk:Moodle|'Anger']]Peace and Prosperity 00:33, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Yer welcome. When I became an admin for the first time, I thought: "Feel the power rush.". Sorrow[[User_talk:Moodle|'Anger']]Peace and Prosperity 00:36, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Can I join? Hi Wise, I noticed that this site looks pretty new and I thought I better ask before posting on the enrollment forum. So umm... Can I join? User:Son.Of.Khione 15:41, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey wise! When you get a chance could you look over my enrollment form... Her name's Meg Murray under enrollment... Thanks,Great Expectations 01:30, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Wise, Its GE, Anyway, just wanted to know....did my thresher jones enrollment go through? If not I'll email the enrollment because I tried to do it twice and it doesn't seem to show up on the enrollment page. Thanks, Great Expectations 03:30, September 23, 2011 (UTC) It tried it again...and it didn't work. should I just email you the enrollment? Great Expectations 19:52, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Wise, Its GE. Are Rollbacks chat moditors? Great Expectations 16:22, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiise....... Hey, can you give my char the ol' once-over? The name's Koji Izama. Familliar, right? XD "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 22:10, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Hey, can you give char of mine the ol' once-over? The name's Alec Simmons. "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 12:15, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hmm WIll talk to his user about depowering him a little 02:14, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering, I think we shold promote Great Expectations up to admin. Reasons: He has over 700 edits Super active Has helped me ot a number of times Adn Mervel wiki wants to afiliate with us. he wold be a valuable asset tell me what you think TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 17:26, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Wise. it's GE. Mind looking at my char Forum:Belle Worthington? Thanks so much, talk to ya soon, Great Expectations 04:19, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! i fixed it :D Great Expectations 05:45, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, can you check it again? Thanks, Great Expectations 02:58, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Can you get on sometime today or tomorrow. Cause we are trying to officially start the Brotehrhood soon TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 17:23, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Wise. I wanted to schedule a meeting with Dragoon and talk about the creation of the brotherhood. Jrite wanted to help as well. Please tell me when you are available so we can all chat one day. Thanks so much, Great Expectations 04:58, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Wise. When you get a second can ya approve my char Forum:Professor Cornelius? Thanks! Great Expectations 03:23, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey I wanted to know if you were on right now. Dragoon and I are on chat. Come on chat if you can. Great Expectations 00:58, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Wise! Can you check out my Forum:Autumn Stewart ? Thanks soo much! Great Expectations 05:58, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Can ya check my Forum:Autumn Stewart ? Thanks! ♡GE can look into your SOUL!♡ 18:16, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Claim Hey, can you check my claim? Mochajava141 23:52, May 26, 2012 (UTC)